Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Requirements * The proposer must provide a valid reason that complies with the profile image standards to justify a profile image change. * Late additions to on-going discussions are not allowed and should be halted until said discussion reaches a conclusion. * In order to be eligible to make proposals or vote, a user must have made 50 edits to non-social namespaces or edited regularly during 2/3 of one month. Social namespaces include comments, walls and the user space. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Plastic Man Plastic Man.png|Current image Plastic Man proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Plastic Man proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Plastic Man proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Plastic Man proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Plastic Man proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 None of them are perfect, but I hate wrong ratio images. [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :prop 1 has aquaman's face in it so not ideal, 2 has atom in it so same and 3 and 4 have plas partially obscured so they dont work that well either. i say stick with the current even if it doesnt have the best ratio. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Even worse; it's not Aquaman, it's random bystander #235. 1 has bystander, 2 is small cropped, 3 and 4 have him in motion. But he doesn't get a lot of screentime. Maybe a 4:6 ratio could yield better results. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::i know its policy to have a shot from the show for anyone who can have it but since he hasnt appeared much could it be worth looking into a comic shot? --Zodisgod (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::He doesn't have good comic shots. He's stretchy in just about every frame. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eh...none of the proposals are really good. Current. Banan14kab 16:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prop 3. ― Psypher 22:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::None is perfect, but Prop 3 is the least objectionable to me. - Edited by Zergrinch - 11:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm going to give this another go, and have two prospective alternatives for Plastic Man. 1 2 - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I like the first one you linked. Looks pretty clean. -- 12:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind 01 or 02, I just don't think it's any real improvement over the current. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #04 #05.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay folks, I'm adding yet another image to the mix. Proposal #5 is non-standard, being 3x4 instead of 4x3, but I feel that this is the absolute best profile image of Plastic Man we're going to get for now. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 17:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :This proposal is the best one. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::agreed its definitely the one that displays him most clearly, even with it not being in the correct format it is much better than the others proposed so i vote for prop 5. --Zodisgod (talk) 19:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I go with 3.IgorF (talk) 22:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : Prop. #05.Shade234 (talk) 17:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Proposal 03.IiLiFa (talk) 18:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Prop #2 the one with the Atom on his shoulder isn't bad, I mean I think anyone would be able to figure out who Plastic Man is out of the two. And in my opinion because of his size it's not that different from having a shoulder of another hero in the shot. Also it's the right size as well, and pretty good quality.--Alexander514 (talk) 06:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I like #4, it best shows off his personality in my opinion. 15:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Tally Current # # # # # 3 Endgame Endgame.png|Current image Endgame proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Endgame proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Endgame proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Endgame proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Endgame proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Endgame proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 I think it better depicts the events unfolding in the episode, as oppose to Wally and Artemis kissing while the world is ending. Plus, the current a placeholder. 03:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to depict the world ending, then why not the simulation Blue Beetle made of Earth going boom? I agree that Wally and Artemis kissing is hardly indicative of what Endgame is all about, but the proposal is not really a good replacement in my opinion. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Really? I uploaded it as a placeholder, but I like it more than the proposal. It shows Kid Flash's importance without being too spoilery. Artemis is in it, as is the stuff they're fighting, work of bad weather machines. The proposal is just a bad weather machine with only marginal bad weather. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have identified four potential pictures that can be used to encapsulate this episode: #Atom is briefing the heroic assembly, while Luthor and Beetle work together to make the Reach eggs: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/01.png #Lucas Carr is simultaneously coordinating twenty squads: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/02.png #The League and Team ponder Luthor's instructions to Flash: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/03.png #The three speedsters save the world: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/04.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Current for me. ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I prefer the Current over the Proposal #1. But I think the ones Zerg proposed are good too (Specially the third one). --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 20:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I liked Grinch's shot of Carr. But that's just me. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 15:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Current image. It's subtle which is to it's benefit. It shows danger but it's not overkill and the inclusion of Artemis and KF keeps it on topic. My point is in my opinion less is more here, "RAH-RAH! TENSE/DANGER!" images will ruin the depiction. --Bellboyjr (talk) 21:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) *Current image.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay. I took Grinch's suggestion into consideration and upload a few more proposals. If they get shot down, then by all means, keep the current. Sorry for gettin' spammy with the images -- 00:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Prop #4, it's the most powerful of all of the images, plus I feel that it gives a real sense of "endgame". If not that one, then either Prop #6 or the current. Paper (Contact) 00:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the current. It shows the disasters in the background but also hints at KF's death. (Sorry if I don't get a vote and this is spamming you guys. I'm not sure about the rules.) --Nobah Dee :Prop #1 or #4. The current would be fine if it weren't a season/possible series finale. It needs to be more scenic. Banan14kab The current one I think represents the episode best because it represents the possible endgame for the world, and Wally's endgame as well.--Alexander514 (talk) 06:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I like #1. ― Thailog 14:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree, #1 shows off the city. 15:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Tally Current 2 # 1 # # # # # 1 The Team The Team 2016 lineup.png|Current image The Team proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The Team proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The Team proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The Team proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 The Team have new members, Static, a new Kid Flash, Guardian, Tigress, and Aqualad. I go with #4. IgorF (talk) 22:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :4 is decent, shame they arent a bit closer to the "camera" but it will do. --Zodisgod (talk) 23:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::4 is indeed the best angle we're going to get. Here is a capture of the same scene from the 1080 sources -- http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Team%20Year%20Five.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I like proposal #2. Shade234 (talk) 00:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :1 is off-center. 2 and 3 are people's asses. 4 is decent, but the characters are drawn pretty badly (is it me or was the animation on this ep crapdifferent?) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) 1 and 4 are long shots, which, in either the episodes or comics, look bad. Less assbutt in prop 3, just Aqualad's. While it isn't up to date, I'd suggest the shot of the Team coming up into the Warehouse from Intervention. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 15:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The drawing sucks on all of them! So, I say Current. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 23:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but the current is no longer the accurate line-up for the Team. None of the proposals are perfect either. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) ::Yeah, but just look at their faces, do you want that type of crapdrawings on this wiki? --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Prop 4. It's the most current despite the blurry faces. --Nobah Dee :Yeah, 04 or 02. 07:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking #4. Cari1994 (talk) 22:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #04.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 00:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Current. Prop#4 can be used int he article. Banan14kab 04:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I think #4 is good, considering all the members that have left and joined, also the change in leadership. Yes the faces are a little out of wack, but it is going to be a profile pic--Alexander514 (talk) 06:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :The fact that it will be a profile pic is a perfect reason why it won't work. The profile pic is the first thing someone sees. If it looks like crap, what does that say? Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 20:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::That's exactly my feeling about things like Static and Impulse. It kinda reminds me of the discussion we had over on DC wiki when the New 52 just came out. Do we change high quality images for "hey look, he's totally there in the edge of the frame" pics? If we're a wiki, we cover the series from a historic perspective. And as such, should we favor a costume worn for less than a minute over one used in an entire series? I think most recognizable should be in the infobox, with other costumes either in the history section or the physical appearance section. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Exactly. Sort of. I meant more of a, people come and see the pictures look like crap and think, 'this isn't visually appealing. I'm not going to watch this show.' But your explanation works too. :::: EDIT: Or like Green Beetle's true form in True Colors. (That last one was me, sorry.) Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 20:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I like #4, it isn't boring like #3. 15:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : I vote for proposal 4. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 09:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Tally Current 3 # # # # 1 Darkseid Darkseid.png|Current image Darkseid proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Darkseid proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 (version on 3X4 of 1) He's facing straight into the camera, for one I think that's good for any profile image. Though, if this doesn't hold up, I'm all for a better quality version of the current. 21:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Current is a replacement HD placeholder of a TV image. Anything's better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Prop 1. ― Psypher 14:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Current or a version on 3X4 of prop 1.IgorF (talk) 15:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Added 2. I go with 2.IgorF (talk) 19:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Proposal #02.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 20:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Both proposals look weird. I think the current is better. If we can get a 3x4 crop of that in HD without Vandal Savage in it at all it'll work. Banan14kab 04:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Tally Current # # 4 Impulse/Kid Flash Impulse.png|Current image Bart Allen As Kid Flash Ask.png|Proposal #01 (version of him as Kid Flash) I would like to make publish this photo as profile picture for the page Impluse Kelvinarg8 (talk) 20:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :No. It does not meet the basic requirements explained above. Also, images similar to that have been defeated in previous discussions. The page should get an image of him as Kid Flash, but it should be at the relevant section of the history, not the main image. He was Impulse for an entire season, and Kid Flash for half a minute. We don't even have a decent pic of him in the uniform. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :So you think it's not decent. -- Kelvinarg8 (talk) 21:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC)